nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echocho
Congratulations Let me be the first to thank you for your wonderful work!Ligency 09:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Echocho 15:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Citizenship If you want to become a citizen, you have to fill in this little form: * FULL NAME: * GENDER: 08:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship (2) 10:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC)}} Registration: * David Goodwin ((I'll write a small article about him on this wiki)) * male * 3 Elisabeth Avenue, Pines, Newhaven, Kings This affair There is no proof, there is no IP-match; just a case built on loose sand, thrown in a bowl and mixed together as evidence by Miss Marple, Sherlock Holmes and The Pink Panther. Dr. Magnus 10:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :There is. Please don't spread this entire case: you should be glad you have an entire forum page already devoted to you! 10:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Echocho, never mind. Last thing I would like to say is this: I really haven't got anything to do with tribal history as Pierlot claims. I d''' love this song, which is called Tribal Dance. Dr. Magnus 10:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You can't take it that we accuse you? And therefore you give us nicknames? SjorskingmaWikistad 10:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. He did the same the last times we accused him/''the other hims'' of sockpuppetry. 10:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think Magnus feels his identity is revealed, and therefore tries to stay cool by using nonsense arguments. SjorskingmaWikistad 10:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I believe you have the right to defend yourself as much as anybody, Pierius, (especially with accusations this grave), and personally I'm just careful not to jump to any conclusions, but I believe Dimi is right in wanting to keep the case on one page. Frustrating as this all might be to you, Pierius, stuff like the nicknames is not helping. Echocho 11:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think somebody who didn't keep his accounts central either deserves a central discussion. SjorskingmaWikistad 11:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Right now, I feel pretty pissed and definetely not the slighest bit intimidated. You are sooo certain you got it all right, its hilarious how wrong you are. @Echocho: you are right, I shouldn't bother you with my problems. Dr. Magnus 11:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I was pissed off as well when my Plains articles and my extended railway system were deleted, hours and hours of work in the bin. Did I, however, gave people nicknames? SjorskingmaWikistad 11:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Side Note: Favorite mystery is anything from Agatha Christie...And then there was none. I don't think Perius has ALL these sockpops! Marcus Villanova 13:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :How nice, another Christie fan! I always thought only grey old ladies (and me) read those! Are you more of a Poirot or a Marple? Dr. Magnus 13:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::niether more like Vera Claythorne. I'll figure it our but commit suicide at the end. I likt the story but me thinks the orginal title is very disturbing "Ten Little n-words" other than that I like it ! Marcus Villanova 14:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::What can I say, Marcus, different times I guess. But the storylines and characters and the plot are still strong, even after 70 or 80 years. Dr. Magnus 14:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah I thought it was gonna be stupid be very good. I'm a tough critic so. BTW I just finished reading Walden (The Book) It was very good too 4.2/5! Marcus Villanova 14:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, thats nice! Good for your education. And you are writing a book on Lovia also. Planning on becoming a writer? Dr. Magnus 14:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hell no...maybe I'm currently writing another short story! Called "Human" It talks about death. Marcus Villanova 14:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No man, I meant on this wikia, not IRL. You wrote a nice novel on Honecker and you were also going to publish a translated novel last week. Dr. Magnus 14:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Haha, and suddenly the discussion turned into a talk about novels and writing :p Echocho 09:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'd say that's a good topic to talk about! 12:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Haha, great quotes! Dr. Magnus 11:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I especially like Semyon's one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, yes, one comes across real gems lurking the talk pages :D. Echocho 12:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::You may buy three homes in total, which means that you could vote in two other states too. Please consider a vote for Oos Wes Ilava, the only rightist and non-atheist candidate in the country, do it for Lovian pluralism . --Bucu 12:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::PLease dont. A vote on oos is a vote on halsstarrigheid Pierlot McCrooke 12:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't be so agressive, my little friend :( Please respect the candidates, willya? Bucu 12:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I prefer all voices being represented as well and sincerely hope, from user to user, that OWTB's work was not all in vain but I, like I told Pierius here I have no intention of buying a second home as David Goodwin. The first I bought mainly to have a bit of say in general things considering Lovia, and perhaps indirectly Libertas. Furthermore having Goodwin vote for Oos Wes would go against his character :). The best of luck to all candidates none the less! Echocho 14:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Publisher I have a book which still needs a publisher: The Tragic Life of A.M. Donia, perhaps you are interested in publishing it? Dr. Magnus 17:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, to be fair, I have to think about it. Because I'm not quite sure Goodwin wants to publish a book by a man who is, amongst other things, against freedom of speech, since a publisher should be willing to back up his writers, to some degree of course. On the other hand, Goodwin is always looking for new stuff and believes in giving a voice to everyone, even to those who are against giving a voice to everyone and even if Goodwin is not the one to give it to them. Echocho 06:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Since when was Magnus against freedom of speech?! (or am I missing something big here... ) --Semyon 10:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Magnus isn't , but the author of the book, August Donia] is, at least that's what you can read in the article about him. Echocho 17:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Liberate your inner liberal arts! Hi David! Could I invite you to the Liberal Arts Party? We're a new political party in Lovia with ambitions to get into Congress. We're liberal and pretty independent and we put great stress on the importance of good education and the advancement of the arts! Since you're in the literary business yourself, we thought... Perhaps consider membership and a run for Congress? And if not, a vote for the Liberal Arts cause would be very much appreciated! Percival E. Galahad 14:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey David . Since you're a friend of Sawyer Hillbilly, I was wondering whether you would like to cast a vote in the 2011 Elections for his party, the Liberal Arts Party, or perhaps one of our allies? Have a nice evening! Percival E. Galahad 18:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Echo. I can see that you're lurking a ton and are even active on Brunant. So please stop playing dead and start playing William Goodwin again. Hope to see you active! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Lurking is such a dirty word, just always checking out what you guys are up to. Thanks, but politics have never really been my cup of tea. I'm having a bit of fun in Brunant. Later! Echocho 15:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::That is still lurking, though, if you don't edit. Anyway, I still hope to you see active again. Good luck on Brunant! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Elections Hey, resident of the State of Kings. As you know, the battle in the elections are started. I, Jhon Lewis of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, will fight against the liberal politician William Krosby. ''Here'' you will find my views and visit the CCPL Day! I hope I get your vote and Kings will be the way you want. Wabba The I (talk) 12:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Echo. Are you still around, either here or in Brunant? I'd love to have you back. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 12:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC)